Naruto Versi Kamen Rider
by TetsuyaHorii 21
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan bertemu dengan seorang perempuan misterius. Setelah itu hidup mereka berubah jadi penuh aksi.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Super Duper GaJe, dan gk bermutu… T.T

Kamen Rider Kyubi No Namikaze

KRIIIIIGGGG KRIIIIIGGGG…

Suara alarm menggema diseluruh kamar Naruto. Dengan malasnya Naruto bangun dari kasurnya yang kecel dan segera masuk kekamar mandi.

"huh… segarnya" kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Suara lagu Memory-the Wild terdegan oleh Naruto, dan bahwa itu menendakan ada seseorang yang menelfonnya. "Moshi-Moshi" kata Naruto kepada sang penelfon."WOI DOBE.. cepatlah keluar dari rumahmu, kita sudah hamper telat. Kiba dan Neji juga menunggu , cepatlah. TUT TUT TUT" Naruto segera melihat jam dindingnya dan….

"HUAAA, AKU TELAT"dan secepat kilatpun langsung mengganti bajunya.

^Diluar Apartemen Naruto^

"AAARRRGGGHHHTTT lama sekali Naruto!" teriak Kiba yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. "sudalah Narutokan dari kecil memang begitu".

KLEK

Pintu apartemen Narutopun teruka, dan Naruto keluar dari apartemennya dengan berlari ala eyeshield 21 yang langsung meninggalkan temannya. Tiga orang yang hanya membatu saja."Neji, Kiba… apa kita aku ingin bertanya" Tanya Sasuke. ""silahkan" jawab mereka berdua dengan serempak. "hmm… kita yang bodoh atau Naruto yang bodoh ya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi "sepertinya kita yang bodoh, dari tadi kita hanya terbengong disini" jawab Kiba. Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga berpandangan dan berkata "NARUTO BAKA…! TUNGGU KAMI…!"

^Gedung Laboraturium Internasional JAPAN^

DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…

Suara larian seorang wanita itu terdengar diseluruh gedung. Saat di persimpangan ia langsiung bersembunyi dari orang yang mengejarnya.

"nona Tunade, cepat berikan alat itu. Karena alatb itu akan menggangu rencanaku" wanita yang bernama Tsunade yang mendengar itu langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyainya den menembaki peria itu dengan pistolnya. Tapi yang tejadi adalah semua peluru yang dilepaskan dari pistol itu tidak mempan pada pria itu. "Percuma Tsunade , karena aku ini bukan manusia. Sekarang cepat berikan alat itu" teriak pria itu yang menujuk koper yang dipegang Tsunade. "Tidak akan!" teriak Tunade. Orochimaru yantg sudah mulai kesal langsung mengambil pedang dari mulutnya dan menusuk kanya keperut Tusnade. "akh" jerit Tusnade yang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"TUNADE-SAMA" terdengar suara teriakan perempuan berambut orange, yaitu Sasame. "Sasame… ukh ce cepat bawa koper ini keluar dimensi" perintah Tunade. "ta tapi, Tsunade-sama…" ucapan Sasame langsung dipotong Tsunade. "CEPAT, INI PERINTAH…!" teriak Tsunade. Sasame yang mendengar itu lngsung bedrlari kepintu dimensi.

"ck… cepat kejar anak itu!" perintah Orochimaru pada anak buahnya. Tapi saat nak buah Orochimaru hendak mengejar Sasamae, langsung dihadang Tsunade yang memegang bom ditangannya. "tak akan semudah itu Orochimaru". "sial" desis Orochimaru. Dan….

DUAAAAARR

Suara ledakan itu sangat besar, sehingga terdengar oleh Sasame yang berada jau dari tempat itu. "Tsunade-sama" bisik Sasame dengan suara kecel plus mata yang berair karena Tsunade telah tiada. "a aku harus cepat-cepat" kata sesame kemudian masuk ke Pintu Dimensi.

TING TONG TING TONG…

Suara bel sekolah Sma Konoha Gakurepun berbunyi, berarti sekolah sudah usai.

"minna, kita jalan-jalan ke ITC Konoha sambil beli buku yu" ajak Naruto yang berada didepan mereka. "tumben sekali kau ingin membeli buku, Naruto" sindir Kiba yang berada di urutan kedua setelah Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar sindiran itu langsung meberi Kiba Deathglear, Kiba hanya membalas dengan cuek-cuek saja. "Dobe, memangnya kau ingin membeli buku apa?" Tanya Sasuke untuk menghentikan pentengkaran tersebut. "hmm… mungkin buku Matematika dan komik…" balas Naruto. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan metal *plak*.

KRESEK… KRESEK… KRESEK…

Mereka yang mendengar itu langsung melihat kearah suara tersebut, dan asal dari suara itu dari semak-semak. Naruto dan Kiba merinding, Sasuke biasa-biasa saja, tapi penasaran, Neji Super Duper Biasa Saja.

"Sa sauke… a apa itu.." kata Kiba yang gagap dan merinding. "I iya dobe… aku ta takut…" sambung Naruto. "mana aku tahu… kalian lisat saja sana" balas Sasuke sambil mendorong Kiba dan Naruto yang membuat mereka masuk ke semak-semak itu. "SASUKE… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN…!" teriak Nruto dan Kiba yang berada di semak-semak itu. "terserah…" kata Sasuke yang cuek.

"eh…?Na Naruto,i itu orang a apa kucing?" kata Kiba yang merinding sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto. "hah…, mana" Naruto langsung melihat apa yang dilihat Kiba. Dan….

"KYAAAA…! ADA MAYAT…!" teriak NaruKiba sambil merinding yang hampir ngompol dicelana (ck ck ck… kalian udah gede masih aja ngompol*Plak*). Neji yang mendengar suara teriakan mereka berdua langsung masuk kesemak-semak sambil menyeret Sasuke. "mana mayatnya…?" Tanya Neji yang penasarab stadium 2+3+4 *Plak*. "di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di….." Sasuke yang bosan mendengaromogan gila*Plak* dari NaruKiba langsung menjitak kepala mereka berdua, "DIBELAKANGMU…!" teriak NaruKiba sambil menunjuk ke belakang Neji (akhirnya bener juga tu bicaranya). Neji langung berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat sesuatu yang ditunjuk naruKiba (NaruKiba: Author… sekali lagi ngomong gitu kita hajar kau… Author. AMPUN BANG…). Setelah Neji melihat sesuatu yang dikira NaruKi… err maksudku Naruto dan Kiba, langsung diperiksa. "ia masih hidup"jelas Neji. "hufs syukurlah…" balas Naruto, Kiba , dan Sasuke (?).

.

.

.

Bersambung

^.~

Maaf kalau jelek….

Karna ini cerita pertamaku…

Review ya….


	2. Chapter 2

Hy… ketemu lagi ni…

WARNING: FIC INI SANGATLAH GAJE, dan TIDAK NYAMBUNG

.

Tetsuya: YES…! DAPET JUGA REVIEWS NYA… .

Naruto: sampe gitu amat Cuma dapet reviews, author lain aja tenang-tenang aja… =.="a

Tetsuya: maklum…. Aku kan author paling payang di antara semua author ^.^

Naruto: masa…? Nyatanya kau bisa membuat aku dan kiba naik darah…

Kiba : betul kata Naruto. Kau membuat kami naik darah dan membuat kamu jadi payah di fic ini…

Tetsuya: maaf… karna emang kalian yang bisa berperan seperti itu… *masang muka tanpa dosa*

: APA KATA MU…! *Rider Kick Tetsuya kelangit dan hilang seperti Team Roket (Pokemon)*

Sasuke: tu author gimana nasip nya ya…? *sambil minum teh*

Neji: entalah, mungkin tersesat kali…

.

Tetsuya: *dilangit* KYAAA…. kalian semua jahat, tidak ada yang memperdulikan aku… T.T

Saatnya membalas reviews

Avamura: SALAM KENAL JUGA *semangat '45* makasih ya atas sarannya… ^^

Nico Ina: maklum… ini cerita Saangat GaJe Banget… makasih atas saran pertama dan kedua saya akan mengingatnya… ^^

"KYAAAA…! ADA MAYAT…!" teriak NaruKiba sambil merinding yang hampir ngompol dicelana (ck ck ck… kalian udah gede masih aja ngompol*Plak*). Neji yang mendengar suara teriakan mereka berdua langsung masuk kesemak-semak sambil menyeret Sasuke. "mana mayatnya…?" Tanya Neji yang penasaran stadium 2+3+4 *Plak*. "di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di di….." Sasuke yang bosan mendengaromogan gila*Plak* dari NaruKiba langsung menjitak kepala mereka berdua, "DIBELAKANGMU…!" teriak NaruKiba sambil menunjuk ke belakang Neji (akhirnya bener juga tu bicaranya). Neji langung berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat sesuatu yang ditunjuk naruKiba (NaruKiba: Author… sekali lagi ngomong gitu kita hajar kau… Author. AMPUN BANG…). Setelah Neji melihat sesuatu yang dikira NaruKi… err maksudku Naruto dan Kiba, langsung diperiksa. "ia masih hidup"jelas Neji. "hufs syukurlah…" balas Naruto, Kiba , dan Sasuke (?).

.

.

.

Mari kita lanjutkan… ^^

.

"uuhm…" gunggam orang itu. "dia bangun, sebaiknya kita bawa ke apartemen ku dulu… " usul Naruto. "hmm.. ya sudalah…, ayo bantu aku menggankatnya ke apartemen Naruto" jawab Neji yang menyetujui usul Naruto setelah berfikir setengah jam(?), bagaimana tidak, apartemen Naruto kan bau dan berantakan lagi (di rasenggan Naruto). "baiklah akankubantu" jawab Kiba.

.

#Apartemen Naruto (bakka) (langsung ditendang Naruto)

"taruh dia diranjang ku…" kata Naruto sambil membersihkan kasur yang bau, kadaluarsa, kotor,dan tak ter urus (Naruto: KU BUNUH KAU AUTHOR PAYAH…! Author: KABUR…!*lari*). lalu Sasuke mengambilkan selimut yang berada didekatnya untuk menyelimuti gadis itu, Kiba mengambil air putih di dapur apartemen Naruto.

"hmm…" gunggam gadis itu sambil membuka matanya, dan….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!KENAPA AKU DISINI, DAN SIAPA KALIAN BER EMPAT INI…!" teriak gadis itu seperti suara toa yang sangat MERDUkalau didengar nya (loh?). kemuadian NaruKibaSasuNeji hanya bengong dan terpaku karna suara yang sangat dasyat dari gadis itu. "hmm… ada yang punya obat telinga…?" tanya Sasuke. "maaf teme tapi obat telinga ku sudah habis lima hari yang lalu…" jawab Naruto yang sedang memukul-mukul telinga nya supaya benar lagi. "apa yang kalian bicarakan sihh….?" Tanya Kiba yang telinganya budeg seketika. "eh…? Kamu tidak dengar sih Kiba… tadi Sasuke tanya ada obat batuk terus Naruto jawab beli aja di warteg…" jawab Neji yang ikutan budeg juga. Gadis yang dari tadi melihat pembicaraan mereka hanya sweatdrop stadium 3(waduh dah stadium 3, bawa ke rumah sakit sono). "h halo…?"tanya gadis itu, tapi tidak diperdulikan oleh Naruto CS karna masih sibuk dengan telinga masing-masing.

(karna mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sebaiknya kita pindah ke markas Orochimaru CS)

#Markas besar OROCHI SHOCKER (loh?)

"SIAL…!" teriak Orochimaru seperti ular keserempet mobil (ditendang Orochimaru) maksudku, seperti iblis yangg menakutkan."kenapa dia bisa kabur…? CEPAT CARI GADIS ITU, DAN HANCURKAN ALAT ITU SEKARANG…!" perintah Orochimaru kepada bawahannya. "siap Orochimaru-sama" jawab semua bawahan Orochimaru."cih.." gunggam Orochimaru.

"sepertinya kau gagal menghancurkan alat itu…orocimaru-sama…" tanya seorang yang memetulkan letak kaca mata nya, yaitu Kabuto. "sepertinya begitu…" jawab Orochimaru sambil memamerkan senyum ularnya."kalau begitu, kau juga cari gadis itu Kabuto" perintah Orochimaru kepada Kabuto. "baiklah" jawabKabuto dan langsung menghilang dari kegelapan.

"diamanapun kau berada pasti kan kutemukan…." Gunggam Orochimaru sang ular sawah (ditusuk Orochimaru)sambil memamerkan senyum ular sawah nya (dicekek Orochimaru).

#Apar temen Naruto

.

"hmm… sepertinya telingaku sudah beres lagi…" gunggam NaruSasuKibaNeji. "baiklah sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada mu, siapa namamu…?" tanya Neji kepada gadis itu.

"namaku…? A aku tidak tahu…" jawab gadis itu sambil mengigat. "kalau begitu tempat asalmu… kau darimana….?" tanya Kiba kepada gadis itu. "a aku juga tidak tahu…." Jawab gadis lagi. "eh…?" kata Naruto.

"a aku siapa…? Siapa… siapa…?" gunggam gadis itu sambil memagang kepalanya.

"hai… kau t tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Sasuke yang kelihatan panik kepada gadis itu.

"a aku...? SIAPA AKU…!"teriak gadis itu.

.

BERSAMBUNG…!

Maaf ya pendek, abis gak sempet.

Ngerjain nya di warnet…

Maaf banget….

Satu lagi… aku mengucap kan selamat berpuasa bagi yang ber agama islam… d{^.^}b

MOHON RIVIEWS NYA… ^^


End file.
